


fall into you is all i ever do (because i want you)

by holy_smokes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Dom/sub, Dominant Number Five | The Boy, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Homophobic Language, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, References to Diego/Klaus, Rough Sex, Sexist Language, Smut, Submissive Klaus Hargreeves, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_smokes/pseuds/holy_smokes
Summary: Five gets an adult body and runs riot with it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves (referenced), Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 337





	fall into you is all i ever do (because i want you)

**Author's Note:**

> Straight up PWP, gang. Having a sh*tshow of an evening but thought if I can at least post this, then maybe I'll feel better! 
> 
> Five is a baby Dom + he has a lot to learn, but I hope you'll find some little nuggets of softness in here even if it mostly straight up, brutal D/s lmao. Let me know if you had fun 
> 
> B <3

"It was the best they could do."

Five announces it like it's an apology, causing each sibling to turn and pay attention, especially as his voice is a little deeper; -- _smokier._ Before them stands their brother but not quite. He's aged up, possibly to their own ages, stood before them in a more contemporary uniform of blazer, slim cigarette pants and white shirt stretched across what looks like a broad chest. He's more slender than Diego but more filled out than Klaus, jawline strong and chin held high as he struts over for a fresh batch of coffee. 

Klaus's mouth dropped open the moment he saw Five's arms flex inside of his expensive suit.

The rest aren't far off, because when did Five do _this_ and how? He lets the questions hang in the air as he brews his bitter drink before acknowledging their awed silence.

"The Commission," he explains, "a few favours called in."

He looks down at the feline-like Klaus, spread out on the floor like some drunken jezebel with his skirt pooled around his hips. Klaus tries to find some wetness in his dry mouth, sitting to attention and smoothing the skirt over his thighs, bashful, his reaction to Five not going unnoticed. 

"Wha - Klaus!" Diego snaps, "are you serious?"

Klaus fidgets from his seated position, the weight of Five's eyes heavy. 

"Stop looking at him," Diego fumes, "I mean it, Five."

"Is it somehow offending you that I'm looking at him?" Five asks, not once taking his eyes off the new and improved silent, pink-cheeked Klaus. He's curious as to what it means, but he can make an impressive guess. Combine beauty with authority and Klaus wilts like a dying sunflower, desperate to be at one with the muddy earth beneath him, to be pressed into the ground.

"Yes," Diego continues like a growling pup, taking a knife out of his pocket.

Five smiles.

"Shall we, uh… go out for brunch?" Luther interjects.

Diego throws his knife with a grunt, the metal getting stuck in one of Reginald's perfectly painted walls.

**

Five plays with his new power. It's a different kind of power he's used to. He thinks, objectively, he is good looking; but he didn't realise how much that helps one move through the world. Women, and men, watch him as he walks. People make way for him in a way that perhaps they did before - once he spoke -but never before he opened his mouth. And when he speaks? He can change the course of gravity. He says " _thanks, sweetheart_ " to a barista and they begin to sink into the ground, shoulders dropping and heads swaying in adorable embarrassment. Bars are both delightful and a nightmare as the drinks come free but the attention ruins his focus. 

Yes, it helps to be beautiful in this world.

Klaus is his favourite mouse to toy with, all clownish jokes when Five walks by which sometimes he'll allow but if he wants to see that pretty blush on his brother's face, he'll look over at Klaus once he takes his seat at the table and spreads his legs, sipping his breakfast.

If Five is Pavalov, Klaus is his bitch.

Another fantastic thing about looking like a man, and a handsome one at that, is that it's socially acceptable for other adults to touch him. Five has work to do, sure, but a considerable portion of time is spent taking barmaids home and letting barmen kneel for him. The first time he fucks a woman, she laughs as he tells her about his virgin status but he's diligent; curious. 

Women, they've always sparked his interest. He marvels at warm, soft flesh under his hands, and delights in eating wet, pink pussy, quickly learning how to read a body. He rubs circles on clits, delves his tongue in deep, plays with thighs and ass, not stopping until he feels her tighten and whimper, until she comes with a cry. 

Men, they're interesting in their own way. Men seem to enjoy sucking cock more than girls. Five can tell from the way women look at him while they blow him compared to men. He likes small, pretty men, and he allows one of them to teach him how to take them, how to make a man shake and come in the way women can.

His constant stream of visitors puts the rest of them to shame, siblings glowering at him as he joins them for breakfast, trialling arriving shirtless. 

"Put some fucking clothes on," Diego spots, and his anger is enough fuel for Five to continue to ignore him.

"It is kind of off putting," Vanya adds, more confused than anything else, but it's only Klaus's reaction he's interested in. Klaus, who usually sleeps past noon, is now at the table for 9.15am without fail; just in time for Five's arrival. Five never acknowledges him but he does sometimes hold his hand out, expecting Klaus to place a pot of jam in it, which Klaus always does.

"And tell your bitches to keep the noise down," Diego adds, clearly desperate for a reaction.

Five leans over to steal Klaus's cigarettes, lighting one experimentally, pleased when he hears an audible gasp from the one brother he refuses to look at.

"Not cool," Vanya frowns at Two's casual sexism. 

"Diego," Five finally responds, taking a deep drag, "what you're hearing are the sounds women make when they climax. I know, it's something very foreign to you.. "

A knife lands next to his wrist.

"... but I won't hold it against you. I'm happy to educate any of you who, uh, require some tuition."

He takes the time to enjoy the scene before him, Diego's pale face of fury, Luther's hamster cheeks as he chews down his sixth round of toast in extreme discomfort. Allison is long gone back to Claire, Vanya looks sad, oddly, or just tired of them, and Klaus - Klaus looks at him like he's terrified but can't help himself.

"Much better," Five smiles, reaching over to pet the tame, shorter curls on Klaus's head. No one stops him. Who would dare? He strokes until he sees Klaus turn that lovely shade of pink again, whether from being turned on or embarrassment that he's unable to hide his desperation for their brother. 

Five grabs the last bit of toast, egged on by the disappointment in Luther's eyes, before zapping out.

**

"Five?"

It was always going to come to this, he thinks smugly. It was not going to be as much fun seeking Klaus out so he's been biding his time and letting Klaus get weak, desperate enough to ask.

"Come in."

Klaus ushers himself in slowly, keeping his waife-like body pressed to the study door as he shuts it behind him. Five's taken their Father's study as it was criminally underused, but he suppose he can't blame the others for being less cultured than he. None of them have intellect pursuits, bar possibly his classical music loving sister, and least of Klaus.

Klaus titters, and Five puts a hand up to signal he doesn't want a single act of the clown routine. Because he doesn't; Klaus is dull and as transparent as water when he acts up. Five likes him like this; unsure and vulnerable. 

"I was wondering, uh… well, this whole sober lark," Klaus explains, scratching his neck nervously, "I don't suppose whatever dastardly project you're working on could require little old me?"

Five squints from his throne.

"And what services can you provide, Klaus?"

Klaus thinks, and he thinks hard. Five can see him trying. His brother has never been good at hiding what's going on in his brain, usually because there's nothing happening at all, beyond where he's going to score his next baggy of coke or which dick to sit on. 

"I, uh, I'm… a good lookout," he settles on, looking a state in those lace up pants and little else.

"No you aren't," Five informs him, arms crossed, "you're an awful lookout. Say it."

"Oh," Klaus giggles, "um, I.. well, ok. I'm a bad lookout."

Five beckons him closer, which he obeys, coming to stand in front of the old oak desk.

"I didn't say you were bad. I said you were awful. Now tell me what I told you to say."

Klaus blinks dumbly, so pretty as he looks at Five, tossing up whether it's worth it. Of course Klaus has a humiliation kink, you don't live like that if you don't. But still, there's a line - very thin, but visible.

"I'm an awful lookout," Klaus tells him, eyes wide, destroying the last boundary.

"Hm. What else?"

His pretty, stupid brother looks confused once more.

"The only real service you can provide," Five begins, throwing his feet up on their Father's desk, "is attending to my needs, once I'm finished working."

Klaus shifts from foot to foot, playing with a necklace as he contemplates the offer they both know he won't refuse.

"What - what would that be?"

Five smiles.

"What do you think it will be, Klaus?"

At least Klaus isn't too thick to question it, nodding his consent as Five gives him the once over.

"Wouldn't it be nice, for once in your life, to be useful?"

"Um, yes," Klaus agrees, finally a little timid, or maybe excited. Whatever it is, it's in a way Five approves of, bambi-like and small.

"So, you want to be my little slut," he asks, but it isn't a question. Klaus is caught off guard by the pretense being shattered by Five casually grabbing his cock through the pants of his suit. Klaus opens his mouth to joke, or sass, but he thinks better of it. Five would send him out the door if he did. He doesn't want that part of his brother; he can save that for the worm-brained siblings. For him, he wants Klaus; broken, and brilliant, and true.

"Beg for it."

He can wait. Time is an illusion, after all. Klaus is clearly arguing with himself, or maybe Ben, but he's perfectly torn and Five feels like a lion with a lamb. His dick stirs in interest as he observes the struggle, Klaus eventually pressing down his fingers on the desk.

"Please?" he tries. Five is beginning to lose patience, jumping to his feet in such a way that Klaus falls back in retreat.

"Please what?" Five snaps, losing his jacket and beginning to unbuttoned his sleeves, "what do you need to _say_ , you stupid little whore?"

Klaus flinches. He thinks if he had said in a different way, a different moment; if Klaus were underneath him and being taken, if Five had wrapped his hand around that skinny neck and whispered the words into his ear, Klaus would smile at the words. But as it is, they're in Reginald's study, and Five is high on his shapeshifting rollercoaster.

He's still confident, even as he begins to lose the coolness, and sure enough Klaus's desperation knows no bounds.

"I want to be your little slut," Klaus whispers, shame colouring his face.

"That isn't begging, is it?" Five pinches his nose, "ok, let's make this as simple as possible. I want you to beg me to allow you to be my little slut. So, Klaus, I expect you to say "please let me be your little slut, Five." Beg for it. Beg for me to fuck you. Or fuck off."

He thinks he spies a small boner in Klaus's leather pants.

"Uh, yeah - please - l-let me be your little slut, Five," Klaus asks, breathless and delicious now, "please."

Five waits, undoing his top button.

Klaus kneels. Clearly this position has worked for him plenty of times because he's a natural, on his knees and looking up with pleasing eyes, heartachingly beautiful when Five grabs a fistful of hair.

"Again," he demands.

"Christ, please," Klaus moans, his pants leaving nothing to the imagination, "please, let me. Let me.. I'll be good, I will," he continues shamelessly, eyeing up the crotch inches away from his mouth.

"It's not only servicing me physically," Five decides to add, feeling spontaneous, "I expect you to be useful to me around the home. Learn to cook. Run me a bath when I want. Take care of my suits."

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Klaus mutters but Five suspects he's too dickdrunk to be listening properly so he slaps him, not gentle, not cruel, and yet Four still looks up at him, betrayed.

"Are you stupid? What did I just say?"

"Five!" Klaus groans, bringing a hand to massage his face, "I get it. I do. Cook, clean, be a good little wife. Sure. Please, just give me the dick," he whines, kittenish as he pushes his face against Five's concealed hard-on.

Five lets himself enjoy it, the thrum of fire beginning to beat inside of him as he watches Klaus submit. He slaps away nosy fingers wanting to unzip him, intent on keeping Klaus like this.

"Little kitten," Five grunts, thinking out loud and capturing Klaus's attention. He grabs the kneeling man's mouth, hooking a thumb in behind his teeth.

"Don't you dare fucking meow," he warns, "don't ruin it, Klaus." 

He lets Klaus smile anyway, because he's cute like this.

Unzipping, Klaus's eyes follow his cock. He's as wide-eyed as a child on Christmas, full of glee as Five takes his time. He lets go of Klaus's curls, showing off as he frees his dick from the self-indulgent silk boxers. 

"If you prove yourself in this role, maybe I'll get you some silk panties, sweetie," Five says, getting off on how patronising his words sound. Klaus licks his lips, edging over only to be softly slapped away. 

"No," Five sing songs, as he is telling off an unruly pet, "wait."

He feels the weight of himself, half hard and growing the more Klaus blinks at him desperately and seeks for a way in, only to be denied. This is what he wanted, toes curling in his shoes; Klaus fighting for his place as opposed to Five giving him it.

"Ah," Klaus gasps, exasperated as he's too slow to steal a lick, "Five - just - I can - "

"Did you ever blow Diego?"

As a teenager, the world knew of Four's obsession with Two. Five never bothered himself with gossip like that, not back then, but now they're all reunited and Diego is such easy pickings for winding up, he's keen to know.

"No," Klaus answers, with little reason to lie. Five can't deny that he feels something akin to regret, because how good would it to taste to spit this in Two's face? Nevermind. Diego will despise it regardless; the foolish man threw knives when Five first looked at Klaus wolfishly.

He rewards Klaus with a little slap on his reddening cheeks, this time with his cock instead of his hand. Klaus takes it, because, what else is he going to do? Five feels power surge through him, cock thickening as he does it again, relishing the flinches and tiny intakes of breath from his brother. Spatterings of pre-cum leave their legacy there, Five adjusting Klaus's head until his neck is snapped back and Five's cock rests idylly on his forehead, his nose, balls over his lips.

"Get to it," he demands, thumbing over a wet pink lip.

Finally getting the hint, Klaus edges his tongue out, eager as he licks what skin he can. It's quite funny, really, how ideal this position is; he likes seeing Klaus's face but he looks good with a cock covering most of it, eyes fluttering open and shut as Five's shirt blurs his line of vision.

"It's a bit boring," he tells Klaus conversationally, "any tricks, slut?"

He lifts his cock up and looks down, because it's always amusing to watch Klaus try and think. 

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus asks instead, innocent despite it all.

"Get my cock wet," Five grunts, guiding him onto it with a firm hand. His adult body came with a decent, large cock, not freakishly big but enough that he can gag someone if he wishes. He lets Klaus take it as deep as he chooses, before pushing down just a little further than Klaus would like, balls tightening when he feels tonsils and a slight gag around him.

"Nice and sloppy," he instructs, moving his hand to the crown of Klaus's head and giving him some freedom to work. It's good, but not the best, and he tells Klaus that with a cruel smirk.

"After all that practice and you're still not the best cocksucker I've ever had," he grins down after yanking Klaus off, saliva and precum dribbling down Four's chin, "you're not meeting the standards I expect in a slut worthy of my time."

"I can be better," Klaus promises, eyes glassy and voice delightfully croaky.

Five guides him back but this time forces his mouth wider, using his fingers before he shoves his cock back in. Klaus gags as he goes for the back of the throat without mercy, thrusting into wet heat.

"Make it tight," Five grunts, "like a pussy."

Klaus tries, Five will give him that, but after a few more facefuck thrusts he's fighting to get off Five's cock, gasping for air and dribbling pathetically. 

"Marginally better. Sit back and look up," Five demands, pleased when Klaus scrambles to obey. He's divine like this, a work of art, skin patches of red where Five has grabbed or slapped him, eyes runny.

"Open your mouth, show me your tongue," Five continues, jacking his dick loudly, nice and wet just like he wanted. Klaus makes for the prettiest picture of degradation as he opens wide and doesn't ask for more.

"God, I'd love to empty a load onto your fucking face," Five pants, trying to slow down so he doesn't bust a nut, "you dirty fucking slut. I bet you'd love that. Want me to cum on your face, bitch?"

Klaus nods, eyes following the head of Five's cock.

He stops, steadying himself by grabbing onto curls even as Klaus moans unhappily at the rough manhandling. It takes self control, Five's body shaking as he forces himself to stop, using Klaus for balance despite the frustrated whimpering he hears below him. 

"Bend over the table," Five insists, glad that Klaus doesn't make it difficult and doesn't need telling twice. 

He slaps the leather clad ass playfully before stripping Klaus of the ridiculous pants, hideous, yet also a gem for highlighting his every tiny curve and giving Five - plus many others - a lot of skin to lust over. 

"I bet if I asked you how many men have fucked you, you'd have no idea whatsoever," he marvels, hands spanning over small but spankable asscheeks, "right, slut?"

"Y-yeah," Klaus agrees, "I mean, no?"

He can't see Five's look of despair.

"You are so unbelievably thick," Five announces, stripping out of his suit entirely, "but I don't need you to be smart for this."

He spreads Klaus and makes fast work of lubing him up, fingers working to test the waters. He didn't expect Klaus to be as tight considering how many men must have fucked him, but he is, making Five more pumped than ever at the prospect of getting his cock inside.

"In case it isn't obvious," he pants, satisfied Klaus is wet and stretched enough to take a dick, "you aren't to have sex with anyone else but me, for as long as I want you as my whore. Got it?"

He circles the head of his dick over Klaus's rim, savouring the moment before he dives into slick heat.

"Got it," Klaus promises, eyes closed as he bites his lip and waits. 

"I could have anyone," Five tells him, or perhaps himself, tapping his cock on the hole, "you know why I chose you?"

Klaus squeals, which goes straight to Five's balls as he begins to press in.

"B-because you're so desperate," Five admits, unsure how long he's going to last like this. He's thought about it often, about Klaus's skinny limbs bent in all which ways. There's so much he's keen to make Klaus do or do to him; he wants to dive tongue first into that peach of an ass, eat Klaus out until he starts to cry, wants to spunk on his face, his hair --

Inspired by God knows what, he leans down and bites into the long neck on the table, eliciting a muffled " _whatthefuck_!" from Four. He lifts up and rotates his hips agonising slowly, thumbing over the teeth marks; not deep enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark.

"Beg to be fucked in the ass, then," Five sneers, "come on, you dirty little queer."

Klaus tenses around his cock and whispers in delight.

"Of course you love being queer bashed," Five laughs, waiting, "beg for it."

Klaus moves back on his cock eagerly, barely audible until Five pulls his sensitive hair yet again.

"Please fuck me," Klaus moans softly, voice still crackly, "Five, please."

"Finish the sentence."

"Please, f-fuck me in the ass," Klaus begs prettily, enough to make Five growl and start to piston his cock in and out of the tight glove of Klaus's asshole. There's a lot of lube, enough to make the odd squelch, and he presumes Klaus must do exercises to keep himself in such good shape seeing as the man's been banged more than a rock'n'roll drum set.

"Fuck," Five gasps, rushing to the end, blissed out and high as he bends over Klaus's tiny frame. Something in him feels animalistic, untameable, as he listens to his balls slap against Klaus and the soft, broken little whimpers coming from his brother.

He thinks Klaus comes, sure it's the twitch and tightening that sends him over the edge with no less than a roar. Electricity flies through his veins, his heart beat in his throat as he feels himself empty inside of Klaus, collapsing on top of him, sweaty and unapologetic as he continues to lightly hump him.

"Five," Klaus almost whispers, "ah, Five, _please_ ," he tries to say, clearly struggling with the weight of a now much larger, bigger man sprawled out on top of him. 

"Shut up," Five drawls, but his heart isn't really in it. He hates this part of sex, hates feeling spent and clammy as he retrieves himself plus Klaus ought to know by now he calls precisely zero of the shots. Five remains glued to his back, despite how much he personally hates it, waiting out as long as he possibly can before easing his dick out of Klaus's stretched, wet ass.

His cock stirs as Klaus makes a show of it, whimpering as he's left empty.

Five lets his brother clamber around foolishly, grabbing his little crop top and pants as if he had any dignity to preserve in the first place. He, in contrast, stands proudly naked in front of Klaus, narcissistic and satisfied as Klaus checks out his strong, sculpted figure.

"There's a bathroom through here," he tells Klaus haughtily, "you're welcome to shower with me rather than crawl back to bed like that," he smirks. Klaus has dried pre cum on his face, a gigantic bite mark on his neck, hair wild and he stinks of sweat and jizz.

"Thanks," Klaus smiles softly. Five offers him a hand which he grabs, as if Five might change his mind, wincing as he lands on his feet. And perhaps, just perhaps, some of the child remains - because Five can't stop the short laugh that escapes at the sight of his brother's face, slapping his ass without malice and leading him to Reginald's private showers, a sore but content Klaus behind him.

**

Five whistles as he bounds down the staircase the following morning, taking his rightful seat at the top of table. 

Sure enough, as instructed, Klaus hops on out of the kitchen at his arrival, fresh waffles and coffee on a tray which he serves Five immediately.

"Ooh, I'll have one - "

"They're only for me," Five interjects Luther, "make your own."

He can't resist looking at Diego, Two eyeing them both with suspicion.

"Klaus - "

" - wants to cook for me," Five interrupts, holding a hand out for syrup, which is given to him promptly, "such a good boy - sometimes." 

He doesn't want Klaus getting an ego, but he's warmed to see a smile from the corner of his eye, and it's worth paying Klaus a compliment to watch the blood drain from Diego's face.

He eats like he's been hunting, like he's devouring something -- looking at Klaus, maybe it isn't far from the truth. 


End file.
